Colonial Chronicles
by Lolli Soda Pop
Summary: Several one-shots of America in his younger days when England still owned him. FLUFFY!
1. Supper

**So i have been in Idaho visiting a few family members for about a week. So that is why this is being uploaded on a tuesday and not sunday. Sorry but the internet their was awful which means i didn't really have a choice on the time I could post.**

**Anywhore, this will be a new series and will have several chapters. If you have a suggestion that you would like to read for a chapter please let me know. **

**Hope everybody enjoys~**

The year was 1607 and the tiny colony of America was waking up from his nap in his caretaker's arms; his big eyes slowly opening to meet England's.

"Well it's about time you were up isn't it?" America yawned and gave him a smile. "Hello big brother! Is it almost time for supper?"

The Englishman laughed. "Yes of course Poppet. Why don't you go and play while I prepare some food." England placed his brother down carefully. "Now run along." The tiny boy nodded and scurried away out the door and down the steps.

"America is so cute! I just know we will be together forever. Now I should make some beef stew for him, I do know that is his favourite." The older nation chopped up a few onions and carrots to throw into the pot. Now all that was left was the potatoes…but they weren't in their usual place in the pantry. "Oh that's right! I put them out to get some sun." **[fun fact: letting potatoes out in the sun makes the skin bitter, making them less appetizing to bugs and critters!] **

England walked out to the porch but found no potatoes. What could have happened to them? England pondered this for the longest time until he noticed a faint giggle. He turned the corner to find America colouring faces on the potatoes and several sticks protruding out like limbs.

"America, why are you colouring on the potatoes?! We need those for supper!" The Brit exclaimed. He was clearly irritated at the thoughtlessness of his colony.

The colony looked down into the dirt. "I'm sorry Engwand…but the potato people were sad because they couldn't talk to each other so I decided to help them…you're not mad are you?"

"No…it's alright because I was going to peel them anyway, but let's not play with food from now on. If you want I'll make you a few dolls tomorrow. Now come on in for the night, its getting dark after all." England patted the boy on the rear to knock any dirt off the white gown.

The potatoes were peeled and cut into the pot and shortly served to the table. "Say your prayers America before you eat." **[****After all it can be difficult to remember that America was once a basis founded on purity. Wonder what happened to that.]** "Dear Word, pwease bwess our food and may it strengfwen our bodies, in your son's name we pray, Amen." "Very good America, you are learning rather quickly." England applauded. *he has such a cute voice.*

America gave him a smile and finished off his stew.

"Engwand?" America questioned.

"Yes, poppet?" England responded as he finished his dinner.

"Are you gonna love me forever?"

England smiled and stroked the boy's hair. "Of course I will!"

"No matter what?" The little boy asked just to be sure.

"No matter what. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I'm gonna love you forever too!" America reached out and hugged him with all his might but released when he realized he was crushing the other. England coughed and began to breathe again.

The older gave him a little kiss. "You're so cute!"

"No I'm not!" the boy puffed out his chest and gave a stern frown. "I'm tough!"

England pinched his cheek. "Hey! That hurts!"

"I thought you were tough?" England replied with a grin.

"I AM!" America folded his arms with a pout. England picked him up under the arms and swung him through the air but the boy kept his arms folded.

"Oh you really are the tough bloke aren't you? I can fix that!" He brought the boy's tummy to his lips and blew a raspberry into it. America laughed and squirmed, losing his toughness and switching back to cute. "E-Engwand! AHAHAH! S-ST-OP! That TICKLES! AHAHA!"

Arthur pulled away and cradled the boy in his arms. "See I told you! You'll always be cute to me! Now shall we get ready for bed?" America nodded so they went off to bathe, get tucked in for bed and have sweet dreams~


	2. Bathtime

England called out for his colony. "AMERICAAAAA?! COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!"

No response came so the Brit began to search around every corner. He scratched his head in frustration. "Where is he?...Oh! May be the fairies know!"

Just in time a few fairies flew by to say good morning to England. "Good day, England!" They said in unison.

"Good morning girls, you wouldn't happen to know where my America is, would you?"

"Yes we would! We can show where he is! Follow us!" The fairies flew off for England to follow behind.

The group soon arrived at a big muddy puddle in the middle of the forest with one naked, filthy little boy right in the middle of the mess.

"AMERICA!" England cried. The colony stopped his playing and turned to his caretaker. "hi England…"

The Brit lifted the boy up by the underarms and looked him over. "Goodness boy, what were thinking!? I was really worried! I couldn't find you."

"But England, I used to do this all the time."

"Yes but I thought I told you not to anymore, you might run into savages!"

"Savages?"

England nodded. "Yes, the red skinned demons. They are no good and will kill you if they find you."

"You mean the Indians? But I used to live with them."

England set the boy down and pulled him behind back to the house. "I know you used to live with them. But now you know that we are the only righteous beings and they are unholy heathens. This is the last of that talk, understand?"

America sighed. "Yes big brother."

"Good! Now we need to get you cleaned up before lunch."

The bath water spilled into the bathtub and England turned around from the steam to grab America.

"Okay America time to-?" The boy was gone. Great! He had tracked mud all through the house! It was going to take forever to clean up now. First things first though, he had to find that mud tracking boy.

"America?" England called as he followed the tracks to the coat closet. He swung it open to see America hiding between the coats. The Brit scooped him up as America giggled.

"That was not funny America. You got mud all over the place which I am going to have to clean up! Don't do that again." England swatted him on the butt, not hard but enough for America to go "Ow!"

The two arrived to the bathtub again where England dropped him into the water with a splash.

"Hee hee! This is fun!" he said as he splashed in the water. "England! You're dirty too!" the boy splashed his big brother with the water who in return gave a glare as a stream of water spurted from his lips.

The Brit reached in and splashed his colony playfully back. America laughed so England shed his muddy clothes and joined in on the bath.

England scrubbed the dirt from America's hair with a nice massaging head scrub. The boy rubbed back into England's lap as he continued, occasionally moaning from the good feeling.

"Mmmmm…that feels good big brother! Keep going." England would have except he sensed a little excitement building in his nether regions. His face flushed and removed America from his lap quickly.

"What gives big brother?"

"I-I just….got all the dirt from your hair is all, its clean enough."

"Oh okay! Can we get out now?" England nodded and exited from the tub to dry off.

The American soon followed and got ambushed by a towel to his hair. "HEY!" he exclaimed.

England chuckled and continued to dry his colony. "Okay! You're dry, now let's get your clothes on." At the words America ran from his superior in fear of getting caught. "I don't want clothes! I wanna go naked! Gotta catch me if I'm gonna where clothes!" England sighed as he chased his playful brother all around the house.

"Never gonna catch me Engwand! I'm super fast!" The boy ran as fast as he could with England lingering behind, obviously going slower than usual to play along.

"Oh I don't think I can go on! Just don't turn into the kitchen! I can't even make it!" America laughed and darted into the kitchen. England smirked as he kept behind the corner, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

The colony rounded the kitchen and was about to run back down the hall but instead the Brit snatched him up by surprise. "GOTCHA!"

"Hey no fair!"

"How is it not fair? The game was for me to catch you!"

"Y-yea b-but…oh all right! You win…this time!" England laughed at the wit and pulled him in for a big hug.


End file.
